


Mama, There's a Girl in the Castle!

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma heads over to Mr. Gold’s to investigate a disturbance call, and finds something she wasn’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, There's a Girl in the Castle!

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-curse break, written pre-season 1 finale.

Emma parked her squad car across the street from Mr. Gold’s house. It was late, and Emma hated making late night calls. But someone had reported a disturbance, and it was her duty to investigate. She walked up the steps to his front door, steeling herself for the coming encounter.

She knocked three times, and then stepped back, waiting. She didn’t have to wait long. Mr. Gold answered the door looking surprisingly casual in flannel pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt.

“Sheriff Swan,” He said sounding surprised. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Your neighbors reported seeing someone sneaking around your backyard. I just came to check it out.”

“Well, I’m sorry you made the trip for nothing, Sheriff, but they must have been mistaken. Everything is fine here.”

Emma nodded. “Sorry for disturbing you.” she said, turning to leave. Before she could, however, an accented, female voice spoke from inside the house.

“Rumple? Who is it?” Emma turned back around, and peered inside the house. A young, attractive woman stood behind Mr. Gold, her arms wrapped around her to keep her fluffy, blue bathrobe in place.

Mr. Gold ignored Emma’s raised eyebrow, and turned to address the woman. “The Sheriff was just investigating a call made by one of the neighbors. It’s nothing, dear.” His voice was warm and soft, something Emma had not been expecting. The woman nodded, and walked away from the door, out of sight. Mr. Gold turned back to Emma. “Thank you for you visit, Sheriff. Good night.” He then shut the door, effectively ending the conversation.

Emma stood, shocked, for a moment before regaining her senses and heading back to her car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“A girl?”

“A girl.” Emma confirmed as she told Mary Margaret about the encounter later.

“A girl?” Mary Margaret repeated, sounding incredulous.

“A girl.”

“Huh.” Mary Margaret sounded stunned. “I hadn’t heard that he was seeing anyone, or that anyone was visiting.” Mary Margaret trailed off and then looked up sharply, as if something had suddenly occurred to her. “He wouldn’t be keeping her against her will, would he?”

Emma hesitated. “I don’t know. She looked okay, happy enough. And when he talked to her, it sounded like he really cared for her. “ She paused. “I’ll look into it tomorrow, but it was really weird.”

“It sounds like it.” Mary Margaret said, still sounding stunned. “I guess that’s why he’s been looking so happy lately. He’s in love.”

“I guess so.”


End file.
